Tudo Pra Mim
by Mela-cham
Summary: Depois de quase cometer um erro, Rukia percebe que tudo que ela sempre quis, estava ao seu lado. IchiRuki


**Tudo Pra Mim**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo Único -**

-É isso aí, eu não aguento mais. - Kuchiki Rukia desabafou jogando os livros em cima da mesa e se sentando ao lado de um jovem ruivo.

-Parece que temos alguém surtando por aqui. - Kurosaki Ichigo sussurrou, respeitando o silêncio da biblioteca. Coisa que ele era o único a fazer. Tudo estava uma algazarra.

-Sou a última virgem da minha turma. - A morena confessou resignada. - É um fato.

-Poderia não comentar sobre o lacre rompido das suas amigas? - O ruivo pediu envergonhado.

-Agora todos os esforços estão concentrados em mim! - Rukia gemeu encostando a testa na mesa.

-Você não deveria ligar pra isso. - Ichigo disse escondendo a face rubra atrás de um livro.

-Não é você que fica ouvindo todo dia sobre esse assunto. - A Kuchiki prosseguiu com seu lamento.

-Faça como eu. Não comente sua falta de vida sexual. - O Kurosaki quis dar o assunto por encerrado. Mas não conseguiu.

-Ichigo... - Rukia o chamou hesitante, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo com seus olhos azuis-violáceos.

O coração do ruivo parecia que iria sair. Será que ela sabia o quanto mexia com ele?

-O que foi, Rukia? - Ele suspirou, meio que desistindo de resistir.

-Nesse sábado... Eu... - A Kuchiki respirou fundo. Se não conseguisse contar pro seu melhor amigo, não conseguiria falar pra ninguém. - vou sair com o Renji.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram, a respiração do jovem foi suspensa.

-Como? - Ele perguntou sem voz.

-Eu. Renji. Sair. Sábado. - A garota disse envergonhada.

-Quer dizer: Você. Renji. Copular. Sábado. - O Kurosaki se exasperou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Não fale assim imbecil. - Rukia se virou com o olhar perdido para a janela. - Eu só quero acabar logo com isso.

-Não faça isso, Rukia. - Ichigo se controlou para não pegar as mãozinhas delicadas entre as suas. - Você não gosta dele. Ou gosta? - E essa possibilidade tirou o ar do Kurosaki.

-Claro que não. - Ela olhou de lado, não querendo encará-lo diretamente. - Mas assim eu vou estar protegida. Nada de desilusões.

-Você vai ficar traumatizada. - O ruivo a tocou no ombro, meio hesitante. - Não faça isso. Você não é esse tipo de garota, você é espe... diferente. - Ele se corrigiu a tempo.

-Como disse? - Um sorriso surgiu no rosto da Kuchiki.

Talvez nem tão a tempo assim.

-Ah... Bem... - Ichigo coçou a nuca constrangido e por fim se escondeu de novo atrás de um livro.

-Tenho certeza que vai entender melhor o assunto de química se não ler o livro de cabeça pra baixo.- Rukia disse meio venenosa, com um sorriso brincalhão.

Ichigo apenas virou o livro para a posição certa e continuou fingindo que não estava ali.

A Kuchiki sorriu. Não sabia por que, mas seu coração se aquecera com as palavras pronunciadas por ele.

-Obrigada, Ichigo. – Disse antes de pegar um livro para si e começar a estudar.

E ficou tão absorta no assunto de física que não viu o Kurosaki abaixar o livro de química e admirá-la com um sorriso bobo na face.

~X~

-Você não vai fazer isso, né, Kia? – Foi a pergunta que o Kurosaki fez no instante que Rukia abriu a porta do apartamento, sem nem dar tempo de qualquer outro cumprimento.

-Ichigo, eu tenho que fazer isso. – Ela deixou a porta aberta e foi seguida pelo ruivo até a cozinha. – Está chegando o vestibular, e as garotas não me deixam em paz por causa desse assunto. Quero estudar em paz.

-Diga que o hímen é seu e você o rompe quando quiser. – Havia uma certa nota de pânico na voz do ruivo.

-Ichigo... – A Kuchiki sussurrou.

Os dois ficaram ali parados, se encarando, esperando a conclusão da frase da morena.

Conclusão que não veio.

-Você é menor de idade. – Ichigo disse de repente, vendo o que tinha no balcão da cozinha. – Tequila, sério?

-Ah, pra dar coragem. – Ela se explicou.

-Ah, meu Deus, ela quer ir perder a virgindade bêbada. – Ichigo disse apavorado. – Você não vai.

-Eu vou. – A morena se empertigou e marchou em direção ao seu quarto. Mas foi interceptada por Ichigo, que segurou seu pulso e a trouxe para si.

-Você não vai. – Ele sussurrou em sua orelha, uma das mãos segurando o pulso da garota e a outra na cintura dela. – Antes de você fazer essa besteira, você vai me ligar, pedindo pra eu ir te buscar. E eu vou. – E a soltou delicadamente, e saiu da cozinha, deixando Rukia ali, estática.

A Kuchiki levou a mão até seu coração, que batia desenfreado. A respiração ofegante. Seria tudo aquilo apenas pela aproximação dele?

Agitou a cabeça, querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, indo para o quarto. Mas no caminho, parou para olhar o Kurosaki deitado em seu sofá, zappeando pelos canais, se fazendo em casa. Ela perdeu alguns minutos ali, naquela muda contemplação. Mas... ela tinha um compromisso. Que não estava mais tão certa em cumprir.

~X~

Rukia andava pensativa pela rua, rumo ao restaurante que marcara com Renji. Achara melhor que ele não fosse buscá-la em casa. Ichigo sempre estava por lá, e seria meio chato se o Abarai fosse parar no hospital com politraumatismo.

Mas não era no encontro com Renji em que ela estava pensando. E sim no que Ichigo lhe dissera. Como ele tinha tanta certeza?

Um arrepio correu pela espinha da morena, só pela lembrança daquela proximidade, e seu ar quase faltou. Ela estava acostumada aquelas sensações, sempre se sentia assim perto do Kurosaki. Mas não era assim, tão... forte.

E ela estacou, bem na frente do restaurante. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

Então ela entendeu por que Ichigo tinha tanta certeza que ela faria besteira se continuasse com aquilo. Suas pernas nem se mexiam mais, só com a perspectiva do que poderia acontecer.

Alías, com o que poderia ter acontecido.

As mãos pálidas e rápidas pegaram o celular dentro da bolsa e discaram o número tão conhecido. Ainda ali parada.

-Onde você está? – Foi um alivio ouvir a voz rouca dele, tão sossegada, tão confiante.

-Sushi ya, no centro. – Ela disse rápida. – Eu... – Mordeu o lábio para evitar a frase. – Desculpe.

-Você não tem que pedir desculpas por nada. – Ichigo disse calmamente. – Eu estou indo. – E desligou.

-O que seria de mim sem você? – Rukia sussurrou guardando o aparelho.

Encostou-se na parede, esperando Ichigo vir buscá-la. Espiou pra dentro do restaurante. Renji estava lá, esperando. Esperando em vão.

-Está tudo bem? – Alguém perguntou atrás dela.

Ela se virou lentamente, e se deparou com aquele par de olhos castanhos que sempre a acalmavam tanto. E ao mesmo tempo, faziam seu coração disparar descompassado.

-Agora está. – A morena sorriu tremulamente.

Ichigo apenas sorriu de volta.

~X~

-Desculpa, Ichigo. – Rukia pediu mais uma vez, na porta aberta de seu apartamento. – Eu só tô te dando trabalho.

-Eu disse que iria, não é? – Ele sussurrou de volta, brincando com a manga da sua jaqueta jeans.

-Obrigada. – A Kuchiki sorriu encarando o chão, e quando levantou o olhar, quase deu um passo para trás.

Ichigo lhe olhava com tanta intensidade, que ao mesmo tempo que afastava, fazia ter vontade de chegar mais perto. O ar de Rukia fugiu mais uma vez. E tudo por que ele se adiantou mais um passo.

-Não faz mais isso comigo, tá? – Ele pediu com a voz meio trêmula. – Só não me dá mais esses sustos.

-Eu não estava prestes a ser assassinada, ou morrer. – A morena disse tentando fugir daquela situação. E quase se surpreendeu com a vozinha em seu interior, reclamando daquela tentativa.

-Qualquer forma de te perder me deixa em pânico. – Foi a única resposta do Kurosaki.

E Rukia nem teve tempo de refletir sobre aquilo. Parara de pensar. Ichigo a tinha puxado pela cintura.

Cada movimento dele era leve, lento. A mensagem era clara. Ela poderia pará-lo quando quisesse. Mas onde estava essa vontade?

Com uma das mãos, ele contornava a cintura bem-feita da Kuchiki, até enlaçá-la e trazê-la pra mais perto. E a outra mão, acariciava carinhosamente o rosto de porcelana, como se o ruivo temesse que ela poderia desaparecer a qualquer instante.

As mãos de Rukia subiram pelo abdômen e peitoral do Kurosaki, e apertaram o tecido de sua camisa, não querendo deixar que ele saísse dali. Como se fosse necessário. Ichigo não lhe deixaria. Nem naquela noite, nem nunca.

Os rostos se aproximaram com lentidão estudada. Fora um momento muito esperado, precisavam testar cada segundo, para terem a certeza de que não estavam sonhando. Que era real.

Ichigo beijou uma das bochechas coradas, e depois mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha pálida. Rukia estremeceu, e agarrou-se a camisa dele com mais força, seu corpo inteiramente trêmulo. O Kurosaki beijou-lhe a testa, e em seguida acariciou a ponte do nariz arrebitado com o seu.

E finalmente seus lábios se encontraram. Por um segundo apenas. Outro instante para se entreolharem. Mas a muda pergunta "o que está havendo com a gente?" se perdeu, da mesma maneira que eles se perderam um no olhar do outro.

O beijo, que começara lento e delicado, a cada segundo ficava mais intenso. Ichigo, num ímpeto, empurrou a Kuchiki para dentro do apartamento, a prensando ali. Rukia afundou suas mãos nos cabelos de cor exótica, totalmente entregue.

-Você é tudo pra mim, Rukia. Tudo. – Ele sussurrou ofegante. – Eu não quero te perder, nunca. Me deixa ficar com você? Pelo menos... só essa noite.

E o rosto dele se perdeu na curva do pescoço da morena. E a única resposta que ela deu foi livrar-se daquela jaqueta que o ruivo vestia, que não era mais necessária.

~X~

Ela não vira como eles entraram ali. Só via a ele, deitando-a na cama, debruçando-se sobre ela.

As respirações ofegantes.

Os corações disparados.

Ela não tinha nem a mais remota idéia de como fazer aquilo. E nem ele.

A única coisa que Ichigo tinha em mente era amar aquela pequena mulher de todas as formas possíveis. Se apossou daqueles lábios rosados de uma forma que misturava amor, carinho, desejo. O ar faltou e por um instante eles só ficaram ali, com as testas coladas, sentindo a presença um do outro.

Lentamente, o ruivo dirigiu seus beijos carinhosos para o pescoço cândido. Sorriu ao ouvir o suspiro deleitoso de Rukia no seu ouvido. Ousado, mordiscou a pele macia, e em seguida passou a língua quente naquela região. A Kuchiki soltou mais um suspiro, e passou seus braços em volta do pescoço masculino. A morena acariciou toda a costas do Kurosaki e na volta, a arranhou por cima da camisa. Foi a vez dele suspirar.

Rukia empurrou Ichigo alguns centímetros. O Kurosaki a olhou confuso por alguns instantes, mas a compreensão invadiu os olhos castanhos quando ele viu o destino das mãos delicadas.

Pausadamente, ela abriu botão por botão da camisa do Kurosaki, revelando os músculos bem esculpidos. Sem se conter, ela o empurrou e girou até deitá-lo na cama, e assim pode explorar aquele peitoral forte com seus beijos.

-Rukia... - Ichigo sussurrou roucamente.

Ele a puxou para mais um beijo cheio de desejo. Com uma agilidade que ele não sabia ter, girou-a de forma que ele ficasse por cima. Em seguida, a beijou, e sem separar-se da morena, sentou-se a trazendo consigo. Rukia se aproveitou para livrar-se da camisa do ruivo. E Ichigo fez com que o zíper do vestido lilás da Kuchiki descesse.

Ele a deitou novamente, e começou a puxar a roupa para baixo, vagarosamente. Rukia corou quando percebeu que seu sutien estava a mostra. Ainda mais por causa do olhar deslumbrado do Kurosaki. Ele precisava a olhar com tanta intensidade?

Ichigo se debruçou e pousou um beijo no decote do sutien de rendas brancas, e foi descendo juntamente com o vestido. A Kuchiki estava quase indo a loucura com os beijos que ele salpicava toda sua barriga lisinha, e não pode conter um gemido quando ele mordiscou a região abaixo do seu umbigo.

Numa pressa quase desesperada, ela mesma se livrou do resto da vestimenta e puxou o ruivo para si, rolando com ele pela cama enquanto trocavam beijos apaixonados.

Rukia arranhou as costas masculinas quando, sem hesitar, Ichigo abriu o fecho do sutien, deixando os seios mimosos a mostra. Com uma lentidão calculada, ele traçou um caminho do pescoço até aquele local que tanto lhe tentava.

A Kuchiki jogou a cabeça para trás, a afundando nos travesseiros, ao sentir a língua macia e quente do ruivo contornando a curva do seu seio. Um gemido gutural saiu da garganta da morena. Toda sua timidez parecia ter desaparecido. A única coisa que ela queria era mais e mais contato. Um medo de que tudo aquilo não fosse real se apoderou dela.

Ichigo notou quanto o abraço de Rukia ficou mais forte. Parecia que ele adivinhava cada pensamento dela. Com calma, a beijou. Um beijo que mostrava todo o amor que ele sentia. Não havia melhor forma de prometer que ficaria com ela pra sempre.

Aquilo serenou um pouco o animo da Kuchiki. Com carinho, ela acariciou as costas masculinas e chegou até o cós da calça jeans puída, a abrindo. Sem pesar duas vezes, o Kurosaki se livrou dela, ficando apenas com a cueca box preta.

Ali não havia mais espaço para a timidez. Havia muitos outros sentimentos, muito mais intenso.

Sobretudo o amor que compartilhavam.

Ele traçou um caminho de beijos por todo o corpo perfeito da sua morena, até chegar a última peça de roupa. A ultima coisa que o separava da visão mais desejada de sua vida. Mordeu um dos lados e começou a puxar as calcinha branca, roçando seu nariz pela perna bem torneada, sentindo aquele perfume que o embriagou desde o primeiro dia em que vira a Kuchiki.

-Ichigo... – Ela chamava. – Ichi... – Sussurrava apaixonada enquanto apertava os lençóis.

Logo ele estava roubando os lábios rosados para si de novo. Mas não por muito tempo. Rukia repuxou os cabelos laranja até que ele a encarasse.

-Eu quero pertencer a você. – Ela disse com os olhos brilhando, as pupilas dilatadas de desejo. – E quero que você pertença a mim. Agora. Para sempre.

-Para sempre. – Ele fez coro as palavras dela.

E no instante seguinte ele se livrou do que restava de vestimenta. Ichigo acariciou com as mãos trêmulas todo o corpo que ele tanto desejava a... quanto tempo? Ele parara de contar. Ao chegar a perna bem torneada, a apertou na altura da coxa, e puxou, até que enlaçasse sua cintura.

E o encaixe mais sublime que duas pessoas podem fazer foi feito. Rukia mordeu o lábio inferior com força, para impedir que um grito de dor se soltasse. Ichigo a preenchia com todo o amor e delicadeza que poderiam existir. Não havia espaço para a dor. Apenas havia espaço para o prazer e felicidade de pertencer a aquele homem.

O Kurosaki parou por um instante, secado as furtivas lágrimas de emoção que escapavam dos lindos olhos de sua Rukia. Ela sorria com os olhos marejados de lágrimas emocionadas. Ele sorriu de volta, cheio da mesma emoção e felicidade. Ele nunca vira sua Rukia tão linda.

Os corpos se enroscaram e começaram a dança que tanto misturava paixão e desejo, felicidade e cumplicidade. Acima de tudo, amor.

Rukia jogava a cabeça para trás, sem tentar calar os gemidos que surgiam a cada espasmo de prazer que passava por seu corpo. Ichigo mordia o pescoço branco e macio, em busca de uma forma de conter a própria euforia. Nunca imaginara que possuir Rukia daquela maneira fosse tão... completo. Perfeito.

Um tremor percorreu ambos antes do clímax. Quando este veio, veio acompanhado das vozes embargadas de prazer e paixão, um chamando pelo outro.

Mas além dos nomes, uma frase.

-Eu te amo. – Foi a sutil declaração simultânea, de ambos os lados.

~X~

-É sério, Ichigo. – Rukia pedia sorrindo, enquanto empurrava o ruivo de dentro do seu quarto, enquanto ele segurava a camisa em uma mão e com a outra abraçava a cintura da morena, enquanto beijava o pescoço da mesma. – Vai pra casa, meu irmão chega hoje de viagem.

-Deixa ele chegar. – Ichigo beijou os lábios rosados. – Eu não tenho medo dele.

-Seu pai deve tá preocupado. – A Kuchiki tentava expulsar o outro, mas em contra partida, abraçou o pescoço masculino.

-Meu velho vai saltitar de alegria quando ele souber que a nora dele é a Rukia-chan. – O Kurosaki retrucou tentando desatar o nó do roupão da morena.

-Tecnicamente, você ainda não me pediu em namoro. – Rukia empurrou a testa dele com o indicador, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

-Eu pedi ontem a noite. – Ichigo sorriu malicioso. – Mas ao que parece a Kia-chan estava concentrada em outras coisas... Agora me sinto usado.

-Idiota. – A morena tirou toda a força da bronca ao dar um beijo no ruivo. – Foi você que me seduziu.

-E não me arrependo. – Ele sorriu feliz.

-Sério, Ichi, vai pra casa. – Rukia pediu fazendo bico. – E volta mais tarde. Nii-sama já não gosta muito de você, vamos facilitar as coisas pra nós, tá?

-O que você não me pede que eu não faço? – Ichigo suspirou e vestiu a camisa, que foi abotoada pela Kuchiki.

Mas levou-se ainda mais alguns minutos para que Rukia finalmente botasse o ruivo pra fora. Mas quando chegaram na porta, em meio a um beijo quente de despedida, ouviram uma voz deboxada e maliciosa.

-Nossa, quanto calor. – Ichigo e Rukia se separaram e deram de cara com Riruka se abanando, prestes a entrar no apartamento do lado.

-Riruka? – Os dois chamaram juntos, sem jeito.

-Não se preocupem, eu fico calada. – A Dokugamine piscou um olho. – Só espero que tenham usado camisinha... – E finalmente entrou.

E no corredor só restou um casal se entreolhando assustado, por causa de um pequeno esquecimento...

**- Fim –**

_Gente, essa fic é de presente pra minha linda _**Mi Yuuki x**, _uma das melhores ficwriters! Te amo, nakama! Espero que goste dessa fic-lixo que eu fiz com todo o amor do mundo!_

_Reviews anônimas são permitidas, então se você não tem conta e gostou da one, deixe uma review!_

_Beijos!_

_ps: As minhas outras nakamas _**NandaKuchi **_e _**ShihouinEveline**_: fofas, eu já dei o Ishida e Byakuya pra vocês, e como eu não posso dar o Ichigo pra Mi, eu dô one pra ela._


End file.
